


A Gift for My Darling

by alotofbears



Series: You & I Series [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alotofbears/pseuds/alotofbears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik and Charles finally move in with one another and Erik gives Charles' a housewarming gift.</p><p>Based on a Tumblr prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift for My Darling

“This library just isn’t big enough...”

"Aren’t you being a bit unreasonable?” Erik questioned, shoulders slouching over in exhaustion.

A light breeze blew through the room, rustling the plastic tarp covering the floor. The smell of paint still lingered in the air, and Erik was confident it would never leave. 

He started to realize why their friends didn't offer to help repaint their new home. It was miserable work, but thankful it was over and done with. Charles convinced him that the project would be fun and despite Raven’s warnings, Erik agreed. The weekend prior to them moving into their new apartment, the couple finalized their plans to renovate the new home. They had fun walking hand in hand to the hardware store. They must have looked like newlyweds preparing their first home; Picking out various colors for the walls including a calming, light earthy green for the office. 

They were expecting the project to take a day or two at the longest, and that it would end with a playful paint fight. By the second day, Erik and Charles were sick of breathing in the nauseous fumes.

Erik was tired, thoroughly worn out from applying the final few coats of paint to the walls. He wiped his hands on his sweat pants, before stepping around a few cans of paint, “You fell in love with this place as soon as you heard the word, 'spare room.'."

"Yes, but once we put a desk in here, there will barely be any walking space. And there's no way in bloody hell we can add more shelves," Charles said, as he began closing up a few paint cans. 

Erik turned around, heaving out a sigh and taking a seat on the small bench in front the open bay window. The sun was starting to set, and Erik was tired. The two had gotten a lot of work done in their new apartment, and he wasn't looking to invest energy into this argument.

He glanced around the room and took in the changes they'd made. He took the time to draw out plans for the custom built-in shelves for the new office space. He wanted to make their first apartment feel special, and gifting Charles with his dream study was the perfect way to do so. 

Erik's lips pulled up into a small smile as he relaxed against the window pane. Erik was proud of what he'd accomplished over the past week. He quietly watched his boyfriend, standing in the center of the cluttered room. Charles' comment on the size of the room didn't affect him, he could practically feel the joy rolling off of him. 

Charles stood basking in the warm sunlight that poured in from the window. His facial expression shifted as he turned to glance at Erik over his shoulder. His lips were turned down in a pout, arms crossed over his chest. Erik rolled his eyes, “You can’t possibly believe this won’t be enough space for your books."

Charles tried to hide a small smile, turning his attention to study the three walls lined with book shelves. 

“What if I want more? What if I buy some more, or what if you buy some more? Where will we store them, darling?” Charles asked, turning back to fully face his boyfriend.

“I’ll be more than happy to build you more shelves if you can manage to fill this entire room,” Erik chuckled and closed his eyes, letting his body relax. He sighed and tilted his head back, knocking it lightly against the window pane. “For now, we rest.”

“We have so much to unpack, and didn’t you want to remodel the kitchen?” Charles said as he turned to a box in the middle of the room. He bent over and ripped the it open, pulling out a few books before walking over to the shelves to the right of the bay window. 

“Tomorrow some of the furniture will be delivered, so I was thinking we get some of these boxes unpacked—” Charles said.

“Easy for you to say, mm? I’ve been slaving over these shelves for days. Not an ounce of metal in them.”

“I know darling, but it’ll be so nice and rewarding when we can just lay down and relax once it's all over,” Charles said as started placing books on the shelves. He took his time and carefully stacked them side by side, designating the shelf for all authors with the last name starting in L’s. “Maybe we can order out tonight after we arrange this room?”

Erik stood up from the bench and stretched his arms up towards the ceiling, shaking off his fatigue before walking over to Charles. He placed his hands on Charles’s side, pushing the hem of the hoodie up so he could caress his sides, “Mm, takeout would be good.”

Charles grinned as Erik pressed against his back, hands slipping along the waist of his jeans, fingers pressing into his skin. Charles couldn’t help but smile as he relaxed into his boyfriend’s chest. “Our first true apartment. How cute? I was thinking we host a little dinner party once we get everything situated.” 

“A dinner party?” Erik asked as he bent to press his lips against Charles’ exposed neck. He worked his way from the skin exposed along the neckline of Charles' shirt, up to his jawline; Nipping and biting as he went, arms winding around Charles’ waist.

“Yes, I thought we'd invite Raven, Hank, and the rest. You can show off your cooking skills love, I’ll be more than happy to help as your Sous chef.”

Erik scoffed, “You’re not allowed in the kitchen. Remember?”

“Ah, Erik! I can help by cutting up veggies or I can stir things—”

“I'll be all right, thank you, Charles. I appreciate the offer none the less,” he mumbled, pressing a kiss to his cheek before moving away to help unpack one of the many boxes of books. He sighed and ran his fingers through his damp hair. It would take at least the rest of the day to finish unpacking.

By the time the sun had fully set behind the trees, cartons of take-out were on the kitchen counters and all of the books had found their places upon the shelves. Charles slumped down into the couch that was placed haphazardly in the center of the living room. He released a long, sigh as he let his head rest on to the back of the couch. 

Erik walked over, carrying two boxes of food, and bent over to place a kiss against Charles’ lips before circling the couch to sit down. 

“One box of fried rice and an egg roll, for you,” he said, handing the box over to Charles.

“Thank you, Darling,” he mumbled, shifting to curl into Erik’s side as he dug into his food. “I'm starving.”

Erik nodded in agreement as he took a bite of his food. The pair sat in silence, slowly curling into each other’s space as they stared at the empty television screen. That was another thing on the list; Setting up cable and their internet connection. It felt like a never-ending to-do list. They’d have to call up the cable company at some point, but for now they enjoyed one another's presence.

Charles glanced around their living room, both empty and full boxes scattered here and there. He felt content. It was the start of a new life, and he was prepared to share it with Erik. He laid his head into the crook of Erik’s shoulder, letting his body go limp. “It's our apartment. And it's so perfect, Erik,” he sighed.

“So I guess the library is to your liking?” Erik asked, placing his empty food container on top of the armrest. “You always talk about the library you had as a child and the hours you spent in that room,” Erik said. He shifted to get up, gently nudging Charles to lay down across the couch. “You no longer have the mansion, and despite it never having felt like home it was still apart of your childhood and I am terrible sorry for the lose — but I hope my gift will ease some of your pain, liebling.” He moved to rest between Charles’ legs, his arms keeping him suspended above his boyfriend. Erik’s eyes glanced down at Charles’ red lips, before he closed the distance between, lips pressing together in a tender kiss.

“It’s perfect,” he mumbled into Erik’s open mouth before tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Their lips parted, and Charles couldn’t help but smile as Erik’s hand gently caressed his cheek. Their breaths lingered, foreheads pressed together. Charles gazed into Erik’s eyes, releasing a gentle sigh as his body relaxed into the couch, “Absolutely perfect.”


End file.
